citiesfandomcom-20200223-history
Portland
RECENT CONTRIBUTOR, please see note near bottom! ---- Portland has many meanings. It is the name of numerous cities, the largest of which is Portland, Oregon, in the United States. The original name is of the Isle of Portland, in Dorset, United Kingdom. It applies to people, buildings, passenger trains, ships and sports teams. It also applies to some more general topics. All these headings are listed below. Cities and towns (by country) In Australia: *Portland, New South Wales, a small town with a cement works *Portland, Victoria, a small regional city and port of 12,000 people In Canada: *Portland Canal, inlet between southeastern Alaska and British Columbia *Portland, Ontario, a small town north of Kingston In Hong Kong: *Portland Street, arguably the most famous red light district in Hong Kong In Jamaica: *Portland, Jamaica, parish, located on Jamaica's north-east coast In New Zealand: *Portland, Northland, a small town south of Whangarei *Portland Island, a small island off the Mahia Peninsula In the United Kingdom: *Isle of Portland, an island in the English Channel off the coast of Dorset In the United States: *Portland, Arkansas, a city of 552 *Portland, Colorado, a defunct city *Portland, Connecticut, a city of 8,732 *Portland, Illinois, a city (now known as Blue Island) of 23,463 *Portland, Indiana, a city of 6,437 *Portland, Louisville, Kentucky, a neighborhood and former town in Louisville, Kentucky *Portland, Maine, a city of 64,249 *Portland, Michigan, a city of 3,789 *Portland, New York, a city of 5,502 *Portland, North Dakota, a city of 604 *Portland, Ohio, a city *Portland, Oregon, a city of 533,427 (2005) *Portland, Pennsylvania, a city of 579 *Portland, Tennessee, a city of 8,458 *Portland, Texas, a city of about 15,000 *Portland, Dodge County, Wisconsin, a city of 1,106 *Portland, Monroe County, Wisconsin, a city of 686 *New Portland, Maine, a city of 782 *South Portland, Maine, a city of 23,324 adjoining Portland *Portland Island A fictional island in Liberty City in the game Grand Theft Auto III People * The Earl of Portland **Most notably, William Bentinck (between 1689 and 1709) * The Duke of Portland * Portland Bill, a childrens television character * A somewhat common surname of people from the British Isles as well as an anglicised version of unrelated names from other places, such as the Tyrolean name Portolan Ships * [[Wikipedia:Portland Gale#Loss of the SS Portland|SS Portland]], a commercial vessel * [[Wikipedia:HMS Portland|HMS Portland]], British Navy ship * [[Wikipedia:USS Portland|USS Portland]], United States Navy ship Sports teams * Portland Trail Blazers, NBA basketball team based in Portland, Oregon * Portland Winter Hawks, WHL hockey team based in Portland, Oregon * Portland Beavers, PCL minor league baseball team based in Portland, Oregon * Portland LumberJax, NLL lacrosse team based in Portland, Oregon * Portland Timbers, USL soccer team based in Portland, Oregon * Portland Sea Dogs, EL minor league baseball team based in Portland, Maine * Portland Pirates, AHL minor league hockey team based in Portland, Maine * Portland San Antonio, Spanish ASOBAL handball team based on Pamplona, Spain. * Portland old boys, Bristol Downs League football team in Bristol, England See also * Portland Project * Portland The writer of the links hereunder is most welcome to move them all to the chosen city but is urged to give the page the standard layout before adding them. If it's the big Portland, its page has been on this site since last year: additions welcome! Front Page Prototype How to Wiki Bus Lines People — Personalities on the Portland Homepage Getting from Here to There Interesting Places and Subcultures Meetings City Events Visual Place Guide Local Markets Days of the Week Biking Places to Sleep Getting Around Portland Atlas Big Businesses Food Social Spots Bars Coffee Wi-Fi Craigslist Portland Web Sites Commonly Enforced Laws Restaurants Groceries Jobs Finding Buddies Finding Intellectual Partners Lectures Entertainment Libraries Learning Music Public Calendars Outdoors Parks Movies Theater Night Time Helping Out Visual Art Illegal Art Recycling Second Hand Composting Dumpsters Garbage Spirit Medical Services Social Services Living Cheaply Cheap Food Health History Flying an Airplane Piloting a Boat Community Meals Blackberry Exercise Getting Plants and Seeds Gardening Increasing Miles per Gallon Reducing Road Noise Children Mental Disability Physical Disability Car Care Locally Grown Food Farms Living Healthfully Cheap Healthy Food Health Food at the Kwiki Mart Public Internet Stations Telephoning Skype Publication Scanning Printing Copying Photographing Wheat Pasting Where are the Shops? highlightable map The Peoples' Wisdom Evil Stores to Boycott How Easy is it to Walk in Portland? Public Microwaves Personal Finance Financing Artists Coolest Pages Private Spots Police Maintaining Your Bike Maintaining Your Car Birds Animals Internet Radio Realtime Internet Data Numbers Mean People Kind People Nudity Vegetables Near By Natural Resources Bus Stop Map Neighborhoods Weather Computers Random Links What is This? How to Podcast How to Blog Study Farms Street People Street Gangs